


I love you

by Shortbread_Otaku



Category: Aikatsu stars, アイカツ! アイドルカツドウ! | Aikatsu!
Genre: Anime, Cute, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, SO MUCH FLUFF, Subayume, ack diabetes, how do you title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: Subaru winds up telling his crush about his crush





	I love you

Yume nibbled on the top of her sandwich thinking of the best way to explain her creation. “It’s like strawberry shortcake; but in sundae form with whipped cream and chocolate and cookie crumbs,” she muttered around her sandwich, offering a sympathetic smile to a very confused Subaru.

“Basically; you turn the shortcake into a sundae, drizzle chocolate on it, add a scoop of strawberry ice cream, crush up cookies, add whipped cream and more cookies. I call it Strawberry crumb sundae!” 

Realising she would get way off course if she continued down this rabbit hole she tried to shut herself up. She didn’t quite succeed.

“You get strawberries, cookies and chocolate all in one big glass.” 

Some way along Yume’s rambling Subaru lost track, he had forgotten his lunch today, so all this talk of cake muddled his mind; as if his mind wasn’t confused enough. Every time he looked into those deer doe eyes, he lost himself; he had given up some time ago on finding his way back. He truly hated how desperate he sounded.

“What do you think?” Yume asked.

“It sounds great.” Subaru replied distractedly, as if lost in thought.

Yume tapped her chin with her finger before exclaiming, “Something is wrong with you; you’re worried about something.” 

Subaru forced his facial muscles into a curve, staring blankly at the ground in front of him. “Why would you think that?” 

“What are you doing to your face? It looks awful.” Yume grimaced shielding her eyes with her remaining sandwich. “What are you, an elf on the shelf?” 

“You mean smiling?” Subaru felt a small smirk find its way up; he was looking down, meaning Yume had to look at him to see. It was stupid how such an insignificant thing made his heart flutter.

“See, what you’re doing now is a natural smile. Not a wicked smile.” 

Subaru had wanted to say something cheesy like, because of you, but opted out for something much more appropriate for a person you were crushing on.

“Your smile is stupid.” Ah yes, an intellectual, charming response that anyone would give their crush; how he wished.

They were passing a bench when Yume told him to sit down.

It was at that moment Subaru knew Yume was trying to kill him,

Not intentionally, but that only made it worse. Above her were Sakura trees in full bloom, their petals danced and weaved their way to Yume, they sculpted her face beautifully a few stray leaves landed on top of her head. The sun’s rays bounced off her hair, illuminating it, making it seem as if there was a halo above her head of golden locks. And of course, because the universe hated him a petal had to land on her nose.

“Who’s this girl you like?” 

“There's no girl! I don’t like anyone at all- not that I’m not open to liking someone- it’s just I don’t like anyone right now. I do like people but not in a romantic way.” Subaru fumbled with his words as he turned his head to cover his blush.

Yume’s lips formed an attractive pout, her bottom lip jutted out glossy as she licked her lips; the amount of time Subaru has spent dreaming about those lips, he’s lost count.

“Tell me!” Yume persisted. “I can see you blush!” 

Subaru took one look at Yume’s eyes and decided, how bad could it be? Not like she’ll find out.

Subaru took a deep breath then began to speak. “This girl I like …it’s hard to put into words, but she’s an angel.” he stared up at the ocean blue sky losing himself to his words. “She has blond hair that looks like a halo when the sun hits it, she has the most adorable brown eyes I constantly find myself lost in them. Whenever she walks into the room, it lights up, and when I see her, I feel like…like” Subaru stammered trying to find the right word.

“I feel like I’m invincible, but also I could break at her slightest touch. It may be cheesy but, she’s the light of my life. No matter how I feel, whenever I see her, I can’t help but smile. She makes my heart flutter, ache and soar. She kills me with her cuteness, it truly is unfair how much of an angel she is. I tried to tell her before, but, she thought I was saying we were friends. Sometimes she shreds my heart to pieces and then the next she builds it back up, she drives me insane.” he smiled up at the sky. “I love her so much. The funniest part is she does all this without even realising it.” Subaru let out a low empty chuckle.

“She must be pretty stupid if you confessed to her, and she didn’t notice.” Yume commented.

“She’s not. She’s actually brilliant.” Subaru smiled. “She’s just painfully oblivious.” 

“I know who you’re talking about.” Yume turned to face Subaru and gave a small smile. “It’s so obvious I can’t believe I didn’t notice it. You’re in love with Mahiru.” 

At that moment Subaru didn’t know if his expression was an expression of fear or of relief. How could one girl be so horribly oblivious? “I’m not in love with Mahiru!” 

“Don’t try to deny it.” Yume waved her hand in dismissal. “Yeah, you’d have to go through Asahi and Yozora, but true love is worth it!” 

“I’m not in love with Mahiru!” Subaru shouted loudly enough to scare away the birds around them. “Sorry,” he muttered quietly.

“Well whoever you are in love with, is clearly oblivious so you should be direct. Tell them I love you.” Yume took the last bite of her sandwich. “I hope it works out for you.” 

Would it be so wrong of Subaru to hope he had heard a twinge of sadness in Yume’s voice? He wanted to say it, now would be the perfected time but… could he? She had basically told him to confess to her right now. There’s nothing that could go horribly wrong like being hated forever, right?

Subaru shuffled closer to Yume and smiled at her. “I love you, Nijino.” Honestly, with how hard his heart is beating he’s surprised it hasn’t burst yet.

Yume’s face now resembled a tomato, he hoped this means she understood. For what felt like an eternity they stared at each other, Subaru has never felt so awkward in his life but at the same time so enjoyable.

“I think… I love you too.” Yume replied with a sheepish smile.

“I can help with that.” before he lost his confidence, Subaru leaned down and pressed his lips against Yume’s. It was everything he had ever dreamed of when they kissed it was like fireworks. Subaru felt as if his heart was going to explode, but it did not. He moved his hand to cradle Yume’s face moving closer deepen their embrace.

Yume pulled away and smiled up at Subaru. “I know I love you.” 

Subaru smiled at his angel. “I love you too.” 


End file.
